


Desire

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, Lemon, Lust, Making Love, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: After an exhausting day, Shego needs something only Dr. D. can give her to help her unwind.Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 13





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **_Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **This story was inspired by the ending of[Chapter 11 of "Cut Through All the Noise"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13661921/11/Cut-Through-All-The-Noise) by [MakeWolfStarGayAgain](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13624166/MakeWolfStarGayAgain). Do give their fanfics a read!**

* * *

##  _ Desire _

Having just returned to the lair from the dangerous excursion she'd been on, Shego dragged herself into the bedroom with no other thought than going to bed. She was sticky, grimy, could smell too much of the day on herself, and knew she looked just about as awful as she felt. A shower and the softness of the bed were the goals she was pursuing, like a ship to a lighthouse.

But all of that changed when she saw Drakken.

She halted in the doorway, her eyes widening as she watched him. He was shirtless and unbuckling his belt, leaving it attached to his pants when he unbuttoned those and slipped them down to his bare feet. He stepped out of the pants and then donned his bathrobe, leaving it to hang open loosely as he slipped his white briefs down his thighs and let them fall past his knees and to the floor, finally stepping out of those as well.

He was cinching the robe around his waist when he must have heard Shego's silent approach, because he looked up with a soft gasp the second before her body crashed into his, her arms around his neck as her warm mouth met his in a desperate kiss.

He returned the affection in equal measure, but then slowly pulled back to look at her.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Despite herself, her face colored and she glanced away in a brief moment of hesitation before giving him her soft answer.

"Make love to me."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the amusement dancing behind them. Her fingernails pressed lightly into the flesh behind his neck.

"Please. I need you," she admitted even more softly.

His smile grew and he rested his forehead against hers, his hand slowly stroking the tangled, greasy hair at the back of her head.

"I was just about to shower. How about you join me?"

Relief coursed through her but somehow only strengthened the need rapidly growing within her. She pulled him quickly toward the bathroom.

* * *

Kissing under the hot stream of water still wasn't giving her the satisfaction she craved as she rubbed her soap-slickened body against his. He was kissing her back, but while her hands were roaming every inch of him he was washing her hair—gently, thoroughly, and sensuously. She hadn't realized the press of his fingers against her scalp could go so far in driving her wild.

She wanted to take him right then in the shower, despite the shakiness of her legs threatening to send her down to the hard tiles, but her hold-up was him, as he had yet to show any sign of arousal. In frustration, she slipped one hand between their wet bodies to begin encouraging him toward her new goal. His hiss of breath brought a small smirk to her lips as she continued to kiss him deeply, assuring him her request wasn't a whim.

After another minute, he had her turn around beneath the prickling shower stream. He continued washing her hair as she stretched her arm painfully behind her back to continue her deliberate attentions. And her desire for him only grew as he lathered his hands and slowly rubbed soap over the rest of her body, leaving not a single inch of green skin untouched.

* * *

When they finally left the shower, her wet hair wrapped up atop her head and his a wild mess from how he had towel-dried it, she barely let him cinch his robe over the arousal she had coaxed out of him before she was dragging him back into the bedroom.

Her own robe was tossed carelessly at the foot of the bed, and she barely took a moment to toss the bedclothes down before laying her hot, damp body atop the sheets and setting her head, heavy for her hair piled on top of it, upon a pillow.

"Please!" she begged softly, writhing a bit as he undid his robe. She felt the desire flush through her from head to toe as his erection was revealed, and she only barely registered the mix of amusement and concern on his face as he crawled over the bed toward her, his damp hair falling across his shoulders.

She leaned towards him, her arms outstretched and her back arched as the painful ache in her loins only grew stronger. She felt the beginning of calm wash over her as he got closer, but then it was instantly turned back to desperation as his approach stopped and he made to settle his face between her legs.

"No!" she cried. "I need you!" she reiterated, her fingers outstretched and grasping for him.

She noted more the concern in his eyes that time, but it was overshadowed by the soft smile on his face. She felt she would cry in her need as she watched him dip his head down and place a long, chaste kiss just above the burning fire that threatened to consume her if not met with the only thing that could quench it. Then his kiss moved to her inner thigh, and her fingers dug hard into the sheets as she watched him begin the slow, methodical journey over her body with the gentle touch of his lips.

She wanted to scream from what his feather-light kisses were doing to her, sending heat coursing to every nerve-ending and causing her body to twist and her hips to gyrate as he barely touched her on his approach.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" he finally asked when he neared her, his body now firmly between her thighs that were clutching his ribs as his face hovered above her chest. Her hips were pressing against his stomach in need, the wetness of her arousal sliding against his skin.

She gasped as she stared at him, her mind unable to process anything beyond the burning she felt would consume her.

"I need you," was all she managed again as her fingers dug into his shoulders in too firm a touch to be considered a massage.

He still looked slightly concerned, but she forgot this as his hands found her breasts and his lips found one of her nipples. A faint cry left her lips as the aching throb spread from her core to her legs and buttocks accompanied by its painful heat, and her writhing became almost obscene beneath him on the mattress.

"Now! Now, I need you now! Please, Drakken—!"

She choked on her words as suddenly, finally, he answered her cries. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him though she could barely feel them as he began soothing her fire in the only way possible, and he the only one who could.

"Drakken! Drakken! Oh Drakken, yes! Yes! Oh, Drakken!"

Her cries came with every move he made, growing louder and fainter in a disjointed sequence as her voice refused to answer commands. Peace was washing over her in waves that defied description, warm and cool all at once as he completed their union. She held onto him for all she could as she continued gasping his name, becoming aware through her euphoria of the more grounding sensations: his weight atop her body; the power in his hips; his lips brushing her cheek as she screamed probably painfully so close to his ear.

She turned her head and her lips blindly searched for his as she rode the waves of pleasure that he was giving her, and his answering kiss proved he was experiencing the same joy.

Gradually, the pain of her need faded into bliss. Though it was still backed by a desire that while being met was always just a hair's breadth away from finding full release. Her cries fell to heavy breaths as she let her body fall limp under his skilled attentions, and she floated in a world somewhere outside reality where the only things that existed were the two of them.

"I love you…" she breathed as a greater calm began to replace the desperate yearning. Drakken didn't respond immediately, relentless in his pursuit of their shared desire. And then…

"Ungh…Shego," he groaned, lifting his head to kiss her again.

Her fire lit anew at the sound of the need in his voice, and she began thrusting her hips upward to meet him as he sank into her over and over, their shared rhythm never once faltering.

"Deeper…" she pleaded gently as she dug her fingernails into his back, as if it were even possible. And yet somehow, he managed it.

There was an intensity between them suddenly, and a renewal to their drive. They worked in a perfect harmony toward their shared goal even as she began losing herself again in the euphoric place that only existed when they became one.

"Drakken… Drakken!" she cried as her legs began trembling, the feeling spreading out across her entire body long before she even reached the precipice. The oneness between them was an indescribable joy—a lightness and heaviness all at once, as they crashed through the gate together and her wild scream overpowered his groaning of her name into her ear.

She floated and sank all at once in a place of light and dark, the two visions mixing impossibly and perfectly. All that existed was Drakken, in her arms: part of her body and part of her soul. She felt his heavy breaths against her neck and she weakly stroked his damp hair.

"Shego…" he moaned. "Oh…Shego…"

The love in his voice sent her to an even higher high than she thought possible, and an elated giggle escaped her throat as she tiredly rested her lips against his chin. His own dragged carelessly across her face until they found hers.

"Mmhmmm," he groaned with desire into the touch.

Shego felt she was still shaking all over, though she couldn't see it when she opened her eyes and peered quickly at their surroundings and then at the meeting of their bodies. Somehow…it was the most perfect sight she had ever seen.

"I love you…" she sighed against his lips in one breath, her eyes falling closed again. She tiredly managed to open them enough to see his as he responded.

"I love you," he answered, his head falling heavily on the pillow beside her.

"I love you," she said again, letting her arms and legs lay limply over his back as she looked at the dark eyes she loved so much, all their intelligence and frenzy brought to focus peacefully only on her.

"I love you," he repeated, a content smile coming to his face as he stared back at her. The backs of his fingers lightly stroked her cheek before falling behind her head, where her hair had come loose from its wrap. She felt his hand resting in her damp tresses.

"I love you," she said again, fighting the tired demand of her eyelids to close.

"I love you," he said, his voice coming softer as his she felt his heartbeat begin to calm where their chests were still pressed tightly together.

"I love you…" she said, finally surrendering to the darkness behind her eyes.

"I love you…" he said softer, his voice sounding tired. She felt his warm breath against her face.

"I love you…"

"I love you… Shego…"

"I love you Drakken…"

"I love you…"

"I love you."


End file.
